Archer (NX-06)
(2156-2161) | registry = NX-06; NCC-06 | affiliation = United Earth Starfleet (2156–2161); Federation, Starfleet (from 2161) | commander = Williams Telford (2155) Marica Taylor (2155-present) |launched=March 2155 |status=Active (2156) | altimage = 220px|Columbia class. }}The Archer (NX-06) was an starship in the service to the United Earth Starfleet in the mid-22nd century, and later refitted to be a and pracipated in the Earth-Romulan War and is under the command of Captain Marica Taylor. (Star Trek: Archer) Ship Motto Construction history Keel laydown Archer was on the drawing board as early as 2152. Following the launch of NX-01, Starfleet was already working on the , but two more were on the plans to be constructed NX-03 and NX-04. In 2153, while Enterprise was on it's mission to stop the Xindi Crisis of 2153-2154 Archer was under construction at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and launched in late March, under the command of Captain William Telford. Service record Earth-Romulan War At the start of the war the First Battle of Deneva the Archer was assigned to evacuate the colony with another Starfleet vessel, Captain Telford was on the surface coordinating the evacuation when a task force of 23 Romulan Warbirds decloak and destroy the other two Starfleet vessels and disabled the Archer's weapons forcing the former first officer Commander Taylor was in command at the time as the Warbirds bombard the surfacing taking 1,234 colonist lives as well as Captain Telford's life. In 2156, Captain Taylor was on course for Earth for the ships major refit but was diverted to Draken IV to convince the colonist to evac to the Archer but they refused and the planet was attacked by the Romulans forcing the Archer to leave but was attacked and heavily damaged by the Romulans but was spared. (1x01: "The Invasion (Part 1 of 2)") and (1x02: "The Invasion (Part 2 of 2)") Technology information Armaments Tasked with the exploration of space, the Archer is built for combat and warfare, she has respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. *Hull plating: The Archer boasts a high capacity hull plating grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. These shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms and radiation. *Phase cannons: *Spatial torpedoes: *Photonic torpedoes: *Nukes: Warp drive Crew manifest Senior staff *Commanding officer **Captain William Telford (2155) **Captain Marica Taylor (2156-present) *Executive officer **Commander Marica Taylor (2155-2156) **Commander John Martin (2156-present) **Commander Hoshi Sato (2157-present) *Second officer/Science officer **Lieutenant Commander T'Shar (2156-present) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams (2155-present) **Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson (2156-present) *Assistance Chief engineer **Lieutenant James Mitchell (2155-present) *tactical officer/armory officer **Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jack Mason(2155-present) *Relief tactical officers **Ensign Nicole Samuels **Ensign Harry Jameson *Chief communications officer/protocol officer **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Marie Sutherland (2155-present) *Chief conn officer **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson (2155-present) *Assistant conn officers **Ensign Barten **Ensign Parson *Chief medical officer **Doctor Steven Carlson (2155-present) *Assistant chief medical officer **Doctor Janice Lee Support crafts Shuttle pods Fighters Notes Deck plans Main bridge The bridge was the nerve center of every starship. The commanding officer of an NX-class starship sat in the center of the circular-shaped room, surrounded by the duty stations of their science and communications officers to the left, the helmsman in front, and the security chief and chief engineer (or another engineering officer) to the right. All officers faced the main viewscreen, which was mounted against the forward bulkhead of the bridge. To both sides of the viewscreen was access to a corridor that ran behind the consoles walls to port and starboard. These corridors had access to the ship's lower decks. To the aft of the bridge was the situation room, which served as an informal briefing room to the senior staff. There was also a corridor to port behind a door to the situation room which had access to the ship's lower decks. *Upgrades There was also a command center upgrade, a specialized room that was once a storage bay. It was created at the start of the Romulan War at the request of her new Captain. Corridors Category:NX class starships Category:Earth Starfleet starships Category:Earth starships Category:Columbia class starships